Rivals With Benefits
by Azu Dazu
Summary: Cordelia is bored of the company of men. Beatrix can't stop feeling horny. Both of them want a change of pace.


**Rivals With Benefits (A Cordelia x Beatrix Fic)**

* * *

**Summary: **Cordelia is bored of the company of men. Beatrix can't stop feeling horny. Both of them want a change of pace.

* * *

"Oh, that was...amazing..."

Cordelia stood silently at the edge of her bedroom, not bothering to even look at the panting mess that was the daft male noble youngling who had been an apt admirer of hers for a good five years - putting way more effort into his gifts and shows of affection than even Ritcher, who had already become a pro at getting the purple-haired woman down on her knees.

"Cordelia-sama, I love you...so much..." the young man started trailing kisses up her neck, but he was swapped away like a fly. That was how the madonna looked at him, too. As if though he was an insect.

"Get out of my sight, fool."

"But..." the poor man stuttered, completely clueless of the commotion inside the woman's head.

"I said get out!"

The man winced at her tone, but he promptly gathered himself and walked out of the door.

Cordelia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, irritation spreading over her beautiful features. Which further intensified as Laito came over the door frame, his shadow cloaking her body.

"You've started setting your standards really low, mother. Don't suppose a weasel like that guy could give you much pleasure." the boy said, licking his lips and eyeing his mother in that sort of husky pervy way that would make any other woman wet on the spot. But Cordelia wasn't any other woman. She was the boy's mother - the one who taught him everything about being 'the sexiest'.

"Don't presume you'll do much better, brat."

Laito chuckled as he slid his body like a snake up the bed, next to her frame. He licked at her earlobe and cooed.

"Oooh, shall we test that, mommy~?"

Normally, this display would've warmed Cordelia's nether regions enough to let Laito have his way with her, but today something was different. She growled and pushed him off, not an ounce of red on her face. She neither looked amused nor horny. She just looked...frustrated. Really frustrated.

"What it is with you men and booting you out of my chambers!?" Cordelia railed on as she got up from her bed to glare at the boy who had fallen on the ground, "When I tell you to 'get out', that means you should be sprinting out of this room as if though your life depends on it! And currently, that just might be the case, Laito!"

Cordelia's face was inches away from her son's and her sharp fingernails were even closer. Scorn filled her pretty green cat-like eyes. Laito, caught off guard by her outrage, froze in place. But, only for a brief moment. He quickly composed himself and got back to his coyful self.

"Well, well...seems like someone is in a bad mood today." Laito sighed and smirked, closing one of his eyes - a playful gesture, "What is the problem, mother? Another night spend without Karlheinz in your bed?"

"You shut your foul mouth right now!"

Laito raised his hands above his head and took a few steps back, but his smirk widened into an ear-splitting grin.

"Relax, I was just teasing you mom. But really, I have never seen you so annoyed with my unrequited attention. Is it possible my caring old man and his kind little brother have been ignoring you for longer than usual?"

Laito tried to suppress a giggle of mischief as he anticipated a tirade of very unlady-like swearing. However, one never came.

"No...?"

Cordelia's reply was swift, neutral and stiff.

"Get out."

After turning down the sexual advances of several more men, Cordelia was ready to stab herself with the Silver Knife which the Sakamaki family had acquired from a now dead Vampire Hunter. Finally, when her sleeping hours were about to come, Cordelia got some peace and quiet.

She let out one huge sigh of relief and buried herself in her blankets. Due to the stress she had to go through today Cordelia's brain was still very much active and thus she could do only one thing - contemplate over stuff.

Cordelia was well known for her vehement lifestyle. A day would be deemed abnormal if the Vampire King's first wife didn't engage in intercourse with at least one male. Usually it was Ritcher. Sometimes, it was a visitor from one of the noble houses. And on occasions, it'd be Laito.

But for the last two months, these daily distractions from her loneliness had started to lost their shine. Sex now felt less like a game, and more of a chore.

Cordelia looked at her hands. So many manhoods they have touched throughout the years. And back then, it had felt good to touch men there. But now...the thought of touching a dick repulsed her.

'Ugh...What's wrong with me?'

But she already knew the answer. Sex, at least with the usual company she kept, was starting to get tiring. Boring. Devoid of any genuine pleasure and ecstasy. She had had so many lovers throughout the years. Many of them were crude and straight to the point, some were very sweet and gentle, others like Laito and Ritcher liked to be play games with her.

Until now, all of that attention was a welcome distraction from the daily bore that came with Karl's absence. But Cordelia had realized something - sex was starting to get as repetitive and dull as the days themselves.

Her eyes snapped open.

"I can't keep going like this...I-I need a...a..."

She needed a change of pace.

* * *

"Hey, that's her, isn't it? The second wife of the King. Lady Beatrix."

"Oh...yeah. Honestly, even looking at her from here...Honestly, I still cannot grasp how and why our Lord made decision of marrying this girl to make Lady Cordelia jealous. She's got nothing on her."

"Now you're just downplaying her. Lady Beatrix has many positives about her. I'm sure if more people got to know her better, like me, she'd have almost as many admirers as Lady Cordelia even!"

"Pft! Even the dogs avoid her! She is so dull-looking. It's like looking at a lifeless doll, made only to serve tea and blabber on about politics. Not to mention...Lady Cordelia's breasts are way bigger than hers."

"Ignore those parts about her. What you really should be focusing on is her legs. Ooooh~, those legs..."

"Her legs?"

"Yes. While Lady Beatrix's face isn't as pretty as Lady Christa's, and her breasts aren't as big as Lady Cordelia's, her thighs are truly the finest. In fact, from what I've heard, she might even have the best hips in the whole kingdom! I also heard that she does a special type of exercise to keep her butt perky!"

"Well, that's certainly interesting...If her hips are as great as you claim they are, then I wouldn't mind showering that girl with my seed!"

...

Most men were creatures of instinct, that much Beatrix had been taught since childhood. That is why the best men are strictly disciplined from youth by their mothers. Instead of letting her sons to their own devices, Beatrix forced them to study for hours. She would sometimes lecture them herself.

"The best men in the world, have the cruelest mothers."

That is something her father once said to her. She had taken his words to heart and now here she was, many decades later - raising her sons the best way she knew.

In truth, she loved them. She loved them more than she loved anything else in the world. That's why she wanted to do anything in her power to prevent them from growing into vulgar pleasure-driven pigs, just like those two nobles, whose crude conversation she had overheard.

As she sat in the castle's hot spring, Beatrix cringed. Just thinking about it made her have this kind of reaction. Even so...she wouldn't stop chewing her lip for some reason.

It's the same damn sensation she felt when she last saw Cordelia and Ritcher flirting. Disgust mixed with...desire?

No! No...that...that couldn't be it. It was impossible. She, the woman who had earned the title of 'The Perfect Lady', feeling hot and bothered because of such improper behavior? The idea was absurd as her and Cordelia making love.

And yet...and yet...her hand was cupping her breast. Wait, why was her hand cupping her breast? And why wasn't she stopping it? Surely she couldn't have lost control of her body!

The thought perished quickly as her fingers pinched her bare nipple and she let out a soft moan.

She remembered the men's vulgar comments about her assets. She squeezed her breast and looked down at her thighs through the clean water.

It was true that Beatrix followed a strict diet and a fairly intensive workout routine to keep her body healthy and always in good shape. She had never really seen her legs as anything special. Apparently, a lot of people thought they were praise-worthy for some reason.

"Hmm..."

Beatrix shyly spread her legs and let her other hand stroke her thighs. She flinched slightly, but did not receive any special sensations. Beatrix supposed it was because she was already so familiar with her own body that she couldn't find pleasure in those things. But, touching her legs like that...Beatrix could somewhat understand why some men would be pleased to do the same.

…

"Ah! Ah...Nn...Hah...Oh...!"

Mastrubation was an inevitable finality. It didn't take long before Beatrix, the 'Perfect Lady', was arching her back and throwing her head back as her hands roaming all over her own naked body. For the first time in a long while, her body was being explored, even if it was by her own hands.

And all the while, her mind was taking her on a trip of images and scenarios. Very improper scenarios. She imagined being raped by those two vulgar men as they compliment her behind. Or Karlheinz finally, after years of negligence, coming to her room and charming her with his seductions. Hell, she could even imagine doing it with Cordelia at this point!

Beatrix couldn't believe something so wrong could feel so damn good. Her heart throbbing wildly. Her clit aching for something to be inserted inside. Her mouth hanging open, saliva trailing down to her perky breasts.

In a fit of uncharacteristic impatience, Beatrix shoved two fingers in her pussy.

"AH!" She cried out as she orgasmed. For a bit, Beatrix swam in a blissful paradise of pleasure. Then, the realization of what she just did kicked in.

Beatrix, the so-called 'Perfect Lady', had pleasured herself over lustful thoughts and fantasies, in a public hot spring no less. She shivered and curled into a very ashamed ball. Her juices were still leaking out of her lower regions, mixing with the spring water.

'What have I done? Why...Why did I do it? What could've possibly made me do something so...Cordelia-like?'

But Beatrix knew the answer. The memory of the fantasy featuring an affectionate Karlheinz spelled it out for her. She missed having the company of a loving partner. She missed being handled in such a way that her stoic facade would melt away and she would feel a true bliss.

To put it simply, Beatrix was horny.

* * *

Eventually, Beatrix came to terms with the disgrace she had committed and decided to go to her room for a restful nap. She grabbed a towel, wrapping it tight around her moist body, and made her way to the door.

"?!" the blonde let out a gasp and in a small fit of panic, she backed into the doorframe, trying to get as much space as possible between her and the purple-headed menace that was standing right in front of the door to the hotspring. "C-Cordelia?!"

Indeed, it was her. The first wife of the Vampire King, dressed in a loose yet surprisingly large black nightgown that helped cover most of her curves. It was an unexpectedly modest appearance, the barely functioning 'Perfect Lady' aspect of Beatrix could give her that much credit. But otherwise, there was barely any changes.

Her posture was still arched up in that haughty, alluring manner. Her green catlike eyes were filled with mischief. And, of course, there was the infamous mocking sneer which Cordelia always had whenever both of them were in the same vicinity.

Beatrix felt the weight of her observing eyes, the beguiling dance of her red lips, and blushed, avoiding eye contact. Could she have heard her? Maybe that's why she was posted like a guard, a mere three feet away from the door? Damn her!

"Well, well, well..." Cordelia said mirthfully and took a step forward. Beatrix, not in the proper mood to deal with this vile woman, turned around to dodge her, but Cordelia cut her off by slamming her hand right next to her head. Cordelia's smirk widened, seeing Beatrix flinch like a shy girl. "I come here to bathe, but I hear wanton moans from inside. A couple of minutes pass and-Oh!-you come out! Now that's a fun little story, wouldn't you agree, Beatrix?"

Beatrix glared up at the woman, but said nothing. A quiver of the lips is all she could manage. She blushed looked sideways once again. There was absolutely nothing she could do in her position, and coming up with some obscene excuse or straight up denying Cordelia's accusation would simply make her look like a fool.

Besides that, the closeness between her and Cordelia made it hard to look at the other woman head on. Beatrix had no delusions about Cordelia's appearance. The woman, rotten as she was on the inside, has some serious curves.

"L-Leave me be, Cordelia..." Beatrix stammered out, her voice becoming awfully breathy as Cordelia moved even closer and placed her other hand on the door, as well.

'T-This woman! Can she not respect my personal space, at the very least?!' thought the still rational part of Beatrix's mind. Unfortunately, rational thought, it seemed, was slowly and painfully being replaced something less logical.

"And why would I do that?" Cordelia said, fluttering her eyes in false confusion and pouted. "You aren't leaving this castle, my home, when I ask you to, so why should I leave you?"

'That doesn't even make the slightest bit of sense! She's such a petty woman!'

Beatrix was well aware of Cordelia's near-infinite resentment of her, because she supposedly 'stole her man', which couldn't be further from the truth. Karlheinz had come to her himself and it's not like he held her in any higher regard than Cordelia.

She didn't hate the purple-haired woman, even though she saw her as a perverted menace. Normally, Beatrix could feign absolute indifference and apathy to deal with her, but right now she was caught off guard and in the worst possible moment. She was vulnerable and her libido was up to the roof. So much so, that both her mind and body were ripping any logical thought to pieces and screamed at her to 'Get Cordelia to fuck her silly already!'.

'Why can't she...just mind...her own business...' muttered the rational Beatrix with her dying breath.

"C-Cordelia...I need to rest...S-So please..." Beatrix pleaded, her last ditch effort to save herself from any further deplorable disgrace. And then, Cordelia erased any traces of her composure with a simple maneuver. She slid her hand down and under the towel and directly into her clit. "AH! C-Cordelia?!"

"Rest, you say?" Cordelia cooed with a smirk and thrust her fingers once, which was enough to elicit a strangled gasp from the poor blonde. She brought her fingers to Beatrix's face and breathed in her ear. "That wet cunt of yours seems very restless, if you ask me."

Beatrix, whose mind had already been semi-broken at this point, glared at the woman for teasing her like this and in a fit of unexpected strength she grabbed Cordelia's face and brought her beautiful red lips to her pink ones.

"Mph?!" Cordelia's eyes widened. This caught completely off guard. For a while she stood like that, unresponsive to Beatrix's hungry smooches. She was too confused to take any action. On one hand, this was her rival-in-love, the biggest thorn in her side and she should've punched her for boldly claiming her lips like that, when nobody besides Karl dared to. On the other:

'Her lips are so soft...A-And she looks kind of hot, all drenched in moisture and blushing...'

Cordelia thought back to the promise she made to herself the previous night: To try something different. What if she...experimented with Beatrix? It sounded crazy, but also kind of...exciting, too.

Cordelia shrugged to herself and decided to just go along with it for now. Their mouths opened and their tongues met. Of course, Cordelia easily dominated Beatrix in the battle of tongues. Beatrix squaked in-between the deep kiss as Cordelia undid her towel and cupped her right breast.

'He he he...That's cute. She's like a total virgin!' Cordelia thought in amusement as her other hand began its exploration. She rubbed Beatrix's left cheek in a very gentle manner in order to calm her ragged breathing. Then, to add a twist, she roughly pinched the nipple of her left breast and twisted.

Beatrix arched her back and threw her head back, moaning loudly into the air. Cordelia smirked and leaned forward, tongue tracing a line up the column of Beatrix's neck, inhaling her scent. She noted something different about it.

'So sweet...Her scent's never been this sweet.'

Usually, the blonde woman's scent was very dull and plain, nothing compared to Cordelia's special blood. She wondered if it was because of her explosive libido. Not dwelling much on that, Cordelia hissed snake-like and bit into Beatrix's tender neck.

"AAAH!"

"Hn...Mn...Not bad-Mm-Beatrix." Cordelia removed her fangs harshly, causing Beatrix a great deal of pain. This was done so she could experience an even greater pleasure as Cordelia healed the wound with her tongue. "Hah, such a beautiful neck you have, old hag..."

"Hngh! C-Cordelia…!"

Cordelia chuckled at hearing Beatrix say her name in such a breathless tone and squeezed her breasts, kneading the average-sized orbs and toying with her hardened nubs. Slowly, Cordelia began to trace her tongue downwards.

"Ah ah ah…!" Beatrix's moans increased in volume the lower Cordelia got. She screamed as the purple-haired sex goddess latched onto one of her nipples and pulled. "AH! Cordelia, please!"

"Please what?" Cordelia asked with a chuckle, as she drew wet circles around Beatrix's navel. Beatrix glared angrily at her, which made Cordelia laugh even more. "If you don't tell me, I won't know what to do, Beatrix~."

Beatrix grit her teeth, trying to hold onto the very last shred of decency she had left.

"I-I need your...tongue..." she mumbled.

"What was that?" Cordelia asked, smirking devilishly as she stopped her tongue right above Beatrix's nether regions. if looks could kill, Beatrix's would've murdered Cordelia ten times over already. She closed her eyes.

"L-Lick me..."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that either!" Cordelia giggled to herself and gave the blonde's nipple a harsh pinch, then trailed her fingers over her clit, rubbing it teasingly. Beatrix completely lost it at this point.

"LICK ME, YOU DAMNED TEASE! I NEED YOUR TONGUE INSIDE OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

Cordelia's eyes widened. Well, well. She hadn't expected Beatrix to be this eager to get ravaged by her. She certainly wasn't complaining...

"Heh heh heh...That's what I like to hear."

Without any further foreplay, Cordelia dove right into Beatrix's pussy, spreading her amazing legs wide apart.

Beatrix let out a sound of pure unbridled ecstasy and her hips rocked as Cordelia began eating her fiercely. Beatrix arched her back and desperately held onto the flat surface of the door, whimpering and moaning loudly as she tried to remain upright.

"AH AH AH...!"

Cordelia could feel how the other woman's knees were shaking, so she threw her well-toned legs over her shoulders. Besides physical support, the other perk of this position was the better access she had to Beatrix's moist womanhood.

Cordelia's feasting continued, and it grew more passionate as she loudly siphoned louder moans from 'The Perfect Lady', moving her right hand behind her rear to take firm hold of her toned backside.

Beatrix had long been lost to the pleasure Cordelia was giving her. Her crystal blue eyes were dark with lust and when Cordelia slid a finger in her clit, pumping it and out in a teasing 'come here' motion, and like a total pro, hitting the perfect spot inside her, Beatrix screamed loudly, stars erupting across her vision.

"OH, AH- F-FUCK…!" Beatrix moaned, no longer caring about the language she used. Her hands took a desperate hold of Cordelia's head and pushed the woman's mouth deeper inside her.

Her breath came hot and fast, her body trembling as a second finger was added into her pussy, the same 'come here' being done. Beatrix moaned loudly, whimpering and groaning low in her throat. With each lick and pump, Beatrix felt an earth-shattering orgasm approaching.

"Co-Cord-deli-AGH! I c-c-AH-n't! Yo-AH-You're gonna make me-OH-I'm gonna-CORDELIA!" Beatrix let out a screech that'd put banshees to shame as she came. And came she did, with an orgasm ten times harder than the normal one.

"A-a-aah..." Beatrix let out one final moan and slumped down on the floor along with Cordelia.

Cordelia's eyes widened as Beatrix's juices splashed her face. She grunted, having a hard time swallowing it all. Beatrix was literally drowning her with her orgasm!

'Goodness, this old hag really hasn't had good sex in decades!' anger arose in her as she saw the small funny smile on the blonde's mouth, which was still agape. 'Look at her enjoying herself while I did all the hard work!'

As for Beatrix, she practically felt like she was in Heaven. She felt so alive, so relieved and free of concerns, so light-weighted...so good. Actually, there were no existing words that could describe how she felt. And through some odd logic, the fact that it was Cordelia who turned her into a puddle made it all the more amazing.

"T-Thank you...Cordelia..." Beatrix breathed out and smiled.

"Oh, don't thank me yet, you little slut." Cordelia replied in a cool tone. Beatrix's smile vanished and her eyes snapped up to see the purple-haired woman looming over her.

"W-What?" What did she do now, to invoke Cordelia's ire?

The answer came in swiftly.

"I gave you a special treatment I only save for Karl! You think I'm just gonna let you go with a few 'thank you'-s and smiley faces?" as she said that, Cordelia huffed and hastily slid her nightgown off, throwing the clothe to the side with zero regard. Beatrix's eyes widened as she saw the wetness in Cordelia's own womanhood. "Besides, looking at you moaning like the biggest whore in the Vampire Kingdom has made quite horny, as well."

"W-What do you want me to do?" Beatrix asked, gulping nervously. She shivered, already knowing where this was headed.

"Get your fine ass over here and I'll tell you!" Cordelia demanded in an angry tone, glaring at the blonde like a madwoman. She put a hand on her hip and arched her back, making her abnormally large breasts stand out.

Beatrix felt her face blush and gulped.

'Oh Shuu, Reiji...forgive me...'

Shyly, she made her way to the purple-haired woman, who immediately grabbed her and meshed their lips together in a fierce passionate kiss.

The two women's hands roamed across their bodies, latching onto the most sensitive parts. Cordelia was especially fond of Beatrix's well-shaped ass, while Beatrix was amazed with the size of Cordelia's breasts.

"Move your tongue like a snake." Cordelia voiced in-between kisses.

"Wha?" Beatrix asked, breathlessly, causing Cordelia to groan and pull away with a trail of saliva.

"Observe carefully." Beatrix nodded slowly. She watched curiously as Cordelia extended her tongue and began whirling and twisting motions with it. "Remember the movements of the tongue well. This is how you want to tongue-fuck me."

"Cordelia!"

"Oh, don't even try to be sentimental, Beatrix." Cordelia said and smirked, kissing the blonde once more. Cordelia let Beatrix's tongue push past her lips. Cordelia moaned, surprised at how skillfully she moved it.

'A-Amazing...she is such a fast learner!' that in itself sprouted a whole new set of perverse ideas in Cordelia's head. Slowly and gently, Cordelia lowered herself and Beatrix to the ground, guiding her less experienced partner to a hot straddling position.

"Uh...Cordelia?" Beatrix asked in confusion.

"Hush now." said woman whispered, putting a finger to her mouth. She then threw her hair over one side and tilted her head, exposing the flesh of her neck. "Bite me~."

"B-But..."

"Do as I say!"

Beatrix's lips thinned. The more she looked at Cordelia's neck, the thirstier she got. Eventually, she was unable to resist the temptation. She leaned down and gently dug her fangs into her neck. Cordelia moaned softly. Usually, her lovers would be very forceful when it came to sucking her blood(which was understandable). Who could've thought that the person she hated the most could treat her so gently.

Beatrix also let out a gasp of pleasure as she gulped down some of Cordelia's blood. It unbelievably good! And the more blood she sucked, the less she wanted to stop. It took all of her willpower to make herself stop and focus on something other than that heavenly blood.

Purely led by instinct at this point, Beatrix led her eyes wander to the big mounds of flesh that were jiggling beneath her. She was mesmerized by their size and shape. Cordelia giggled under her.

"You can touch them if you want to."

Now that she was given permission, Beatrix's reluctant hands shot forward. Beatrix's tongue stuck out slightly out of her sealed lips as she experimented with those melons. They were so big and soft - it was honestly amazing how they hadn't sacked yet. No matter how deeply her fingers dug, her hands still couldn't cover the whole things.

"Ah...Can't you be a bit rougher?" Cordelia asked, smirking sensually at Beatrix with a wink.

'A bit rougher, huh?' Beatrix thought and flashed a smirk of her own. She recalled some of the things Cordelia did to her earlier and opted to imitate it.

"AH! Yes~!" Cordelia mewled as her nipples were pinched, pulled, circled and vigorously sucked. The purple-haired vixen especially marvelled at Beatrix's tongue work, which had forced more than a few loud moans from her already.

'Oh, she's getting better each moment!'

It was strange, to feel proud of the woman she loathed for getting better at fucking her.

"Be-AH-trix-Hn...Your hand...give me your hand."

Beatrix paused and leaned back, offering her hand to Cordelia with no trepidation. Beatrix gasped as Cordelia sucked on her fingers. After successfully drenching them in her saliva, the purple-haired vixen guided her fingers to the lower regions of her body.

Beatrix quickly caught onto what Cordelia wanted her to do, but she waited for the much more experienced woman to give her proper instructions.

"Beatrix, I want you to shove your fingers as hard as you can into my cunt. Then, stay still for a second. After that, start pumping them in and out with a slow rolling motion. Did you catch all of that?"

"I-I think..."

"Then get to it!"

Once again, Beatrix followed Cordelia's instructions near-flawlessly. And while she was fingering her, Beatrix was also nibbling at her sensitive nipples, to which Cordelia mentally thanked her for.

"Oh! Ah! Nnh! Hah!" she moaned and rocked her hips into Beatrix's hand, wordlessly telling the woman to pump faster. It took Beatrix only a second to get the meaning. "Ah-Good~!"

Beatrix wasn't half-bad for an old hag, Cordelia thought. How and why she wasn't surrounded by eager men at all times was a mystery to her. Then again, Beatrix was usually so dull and joyless that it killed any interest a person might have in her.

But Cordelia had just found a new side of the blonde...and she adored it!

Cordelia's left hand gently grabbed Beatrix's chin and brought her into a sweet kiss, while her right hand travelled down to give her ass and light smacked it. Both women pulled apart with an audible moan.

Cordelia smirked as she got an interesting idea. She began to roll her hips into Beatrix's, while she was still getting fingered. The sudden movement elicited a shocked gasp from the blonde, which made Cordelia giggle.

"Copy my movements." Cordelia said and repeated her grinding motion. Beatrix stood feeling every movement of Cordelia's legs until she began to mirror all of it. Like before, she started a bit awkwardly, but then quickly grew to match Cordelia.

But Beatrix didn't just stop there. She attacked Cordelia with all the new skills she learned in these short minutes. And before the purple-haired vixen had even realized, she was being dominated by the blonde. What a turn of events!

"AH AH AH AH AH AH…!"

Her moans grew louder and louder as Beatrix pleasured her harder and faster. Her hips, her fingers, her mouth, even her own breasts...everything was used with extreme vigor, causing Cordelia to near her release.

"Ooooh, B-Bea-trix! I-I-AAAAH!"

Upon hearing her name said in such a wanton manner, the blonde woman latched onto Cordelia's neck and eagerly sucked her blood.

Cordelia finally hit her limit. She held onto Beatrix for dear life and screamed at the top of her lungs as she came hard. Both her and Beatrix collapsed onto the ground afterwards, their bodies still wet and tightly pressed against one another.

Even after a few minutes had passed, and Cordelia had recovered from her amazing orgasm, the two of them still stood in that tangled position, breathing into each other's necks. They were both exhausted and out of breath. Still, they were smiling at each other.

"This was..." Beatrix began, uncertain of the words she should use.

"Amazing, right!" Cordelia finished for her. "I never knew sex with my biggest rival could be so fun and intriguing!"

Beatrix's smile died as she heard that.

"You still consider me as a rival?"

Cordelia paused for a moment, thinking about it.

"Mmm, I'm not so sure anymore..." she closed her eyes, a teasing grin appearing on her face. "I'm starting to believe you are a closet lesbian."

Beatrix sputtered and looked incredulously at Cordelia, who laughed at her reaction.

"A-A what?! But I'm married to Karl, too!"

"Pft, that's like a human bitch saying she's married to her God. Of course, you're gonna want to be with him!"

"That isn't...Ugh..."

Beatrix simply gave up trying to argue with Cordelia's logic. It was so alienated from the real world that questioning it was more trouble than it was worth.

Just like in the hotsrping, it didn't take long for the realization of what she had just done to finally kick in. And it kicked her hard. She almost vomited right then and there.

"So...What will...we do now?"

"Simple. We go back to how things are!"

"R-really? Because I don't really feel like...we could go back to normal...not with..." she looked at the lower parts of their bodies, still drenched in their juices. "What we did just now."

Cordelia grabbed her chin and pecked her lips playfully.

"Oh, you really are fun to tease."

"H-Huh?" Beatrix blinked.

"Outside, we will be the same old bitter women. But in private..." Cordelia smirked and trailed her fingers over Beatrix's body, stopping right at her womanhood. She gave it a teasing rub, making Beatrix curl over and moan. "We will have all sorts of fun."

"Does that make us...lovers?"

Cordelia's smirked dropped. She pursed her lips in thought. She sighed and patted the blonde hair nestled in her neck.

"Beatrix, you are a sweet old hag and fuck good, but I don't think I'm ready to get on friendly terms with you...I'm actually surprised I am even able to talk to you like this."

"Yeah, it's rare to hear you sound civil." a second later, Beatrix 'ouch'-ed as Cordelia pinched her butt. The two women glared at one another for a moment before sighing and nuzzling into each other once more. "So, if we aren't friends yet and we aren't 'adversaries'...what are we?"

"Hmmm..." after a moment of contemplation an idea popped into Cordelia's mind. "How about…'Rivals with benefits'?"

"That...Ugh..."

* * *

**Bonus**

Ubeknowst to them, Shuu, Reiji, Laito, Ayato, Kanato, Ritcher and even freaking Christa stood, observing the perverse practice from a corner.

Reiji had taken his glasses off and was rubbing his temples deliberately, completely ignoring the barrage of innocent questions Kanato asked about the intense lesbian sex all of them had just witnessed. Christa went to the back, shaking and mumbling some nonsense.

_"Sure, sure...Only you two are married to that man. It's not like I am actually a memorable female character or anything. And I'm also not pretty. And I also wasn't abused by Karl. Sure...don't include me." _

"There she goes again..." Ritcher muttered, and grunted with much ire as he went to tent to his troubled cousin.

Ayato and Laito looked at the their mother and step-mother laying on the ground, huddling together. A pang of jealousy could be read on their faces. Though, given that Beatrix was a woman, it wasn't that powerful. Their saving grace was their big brother - Shuu.

"Huh...Nice. I managed to film most of it on my new camera."

Immediately, Ayato, Laito and Ritcher shot to his sides, their eyes glazed with excitement. Of course, Ayato was eager to get the best view of the video tape.

Meanwhile, Reiji and Christa both contemplated over the many creative ways they could put an end to their misery.


End file.
